See You Again
by FallenAngel92
Summary: The last time I freaked out, I just keep looking down. I st-st-stuttered when you asked what I'm thinkin about, I felt like I couldn't breathe. ONE SHOT/SONG FIC NARUHINA NEJITEN


**See You Again**  
I don't own Naruto-kun  
I don't own Miley's Song

One shot/Song Fic  
Complete…mayybe  
Me uploaded 2 flippin' stories in one day!!!!!!

**Edit: I went back and took out misspellings and added some details!**

* * *

**I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will never be tamed  
I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again**

Hinata stood behind a tree at the training grounds, watching Naruto. She always watched him on Mondays, like he always trained on Mondays. She blushed as he threw off his orange and black jacket, revealing his tight black tee shirt. Ever since he came back with the Toad Sage, Naruto had grown into a man. A beautiful one at that, Hinata added, inside and out. His face was more angular and his bright blue eyes held that untouchable pain deep inside.

"Naruto-kun..." mumbled Hinata, loving the way it rolled off her tongue. Oh how awesome it would be if she had the nerves to talk to Naruto! When he first came back and talked to her, she had passed out...twice!! Hinata kicked herself everyday for that. But being that close to Naruto warmed her heart to major degrees. When Naruto had been gone, she'd master the art of NOT stuttering. But as soon as he had come back she had fumbled for words and disgraced herself.

"Dammit!" yelled Naruto, falling at his New Knockout Move, "Maybe I've been using to much chakra…" he wondered.

Hinata wiped the sweat off her forehead and sighed. _Not matter what, Naruto-kun, I will never give up on you. I've set my sights on you. _

A puff of smoke appeared beside Hinata, a hand covering her mouth kept her from screaming. The dust blew away and revealed her best friend, Tenten. Neji had been ignoring Tenten of late and the bun haired ninja need someone. Hinata was glad to have someone to confine in.

"You wouldn't want Naruto to find out that you watch him like some obsessed stalker, now would you?" Tenten asked, she removed her hand. Hinata glared at her.

"T-ten…ten, you know t-that-" Began Hinata.

"Yea, I was just playing, Hina! Besides, I've got wonderful news!" Tenten squealed.

Hinata slapped a hand of the Tenten's mouth, "He'll hear you!"

Naruto turned toward them, "Who's there?" Hinata paled.

"You will not pass out on me!" order Tenten.

Naruto walked closer to the tree, "Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed,_he just called me Hinata-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Tenten rolled her eyes, grabbed Hinata, formed hand signs, and both girls dissappeared.

_Another time...Naruto...kun_

**I've got a way of knowing when something is right  
I feel like I must have known you in another life  
Cause I felt a deep connection when you looked into my eyes  
Now I can't wait to see you again**

_"Hinata-chan?"_

Hinata remembered the exact way he said it as if he had not said it 30 minutes ago. Tenten had transported them back to Hinata's room where Tenten told her to me her a Konoha's ramen shop in thirty minutes. Hinata was now walking toward the shop at the edge of town. It was hot today! Hinata wiped the sweat off her forehead and unzipped her jacket. The cool breeze felt relaxing on her fishnet covered skin.

What she didn't notice was Naruto watching her. But she caught on and turned, looking directly at him. Turing three shades of red she looked directly in his blue eyes. The intensity was enough to make her stumble back ward, in a flash of orange Naruto caught her.

**The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breath  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said "Oh she's just being Miley"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it just can't rest till then  
I can't wait to see you again**

"Are you okay?" he asked standing her back up. Naruto noticed her jacket was unzipped and blushed. This did not go unnoticed by Hinata.

"I'm...uh, fine" Hinata slowly replied looking down, trying to hide her embarrassment, "Thank you, Naruto-kun" Naruto grinned and laughed.

"So where ya headin to?" he asked.

Hinata looked up, shocked, but looked back down; she fumbled with her fingers, and replied "I'm...going to meet...Tenten...um, at the ramen shop". Naruto studied her with a serious expression. Hinata flushed, "W-what is...it?"

Naruto smiled and grabbed a piece of her hair, "You're hairs longer!" he grinned and Hinata fell over. She stood back up and dusted herself. "But anyways, I gotta go meet Sakura and Granny Tsunade...soooo I was thinking that you'd let me walk ya there."

"I-I don't...uh, want to be a bother" answered Hinata, not believing he was asking her that. Naruto shook his head and began walking towards the ramen shop. Hinata caught up and they walked side by side.

Naruto walked closer to her and whispered, "Ya know, I like walking around town with pretty girls..." Hinata blushed and smiled. She was freaking on the inside. _NARUTO-KUN JUST SAID I WAS PRETTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Her chest felt like one of Orochimaru's snakes were constricting her air supply. She was probably going to pass out again. She felt light head and put her head in her hands.

"What's the matter, Hinata?" his voice was full of concern.

Tenten appeared beside Hinata and draped an arm over her shoulder, "Oh she's just being Hina" Hinata snapped back to reality and smiled at Naruto.

"Well I'm gonna go, Granny's gonna be pissed..!" Naruto waved and disappeared.

"Anything good happen?" asked Tenten. Hinata smiled dreamily and Tenten sighed, "We'll talk about it at my house, then."

**I got this crazy feeling, deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night  
I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again**

Hinata had just finished telling Tenten the whole thing. Tenten looked sad, "W-what's wrong, P-panda Buns?" asked Hinata.

Tenten tried to smile but failed, "Neji told me the reason he didn't want to train with me anymore…" Tenten's eyes glazed over, "He said he was getting too used to training with me. He needed a new partner."

Hinata laughed, "A-And you say I'm a loser in l-love!" Tenten glared at her, "He clearly just told you, that he was falling in love with you!" Hinata laughed again at herself, she hadn't stuttered as much in that sentence.

"What the hell are you going on about?" hissed Tenten.

"Neji has always been about the Main Branch" Hinata explained, "Everything in his life is changing...all except you. He meant that he was falling for you and that he was going to try to move the other way from love. He believes he has some kind of duty to perform..."

Tenten smiled, "Why are you all of a sudden an expert in romance?"

Hinata thought for a moment, "I don't know, I feel something inside me, deep inside...I can't explain it"

RING RING RING

Tenten looked at her phone, "I'll get that".

"Hello?"

"..."

"Ohayo…yes she is!"

"..."

"Yes you can talk to her!"

"..."

"Hold a sec!"

Tenten motioned for Hinata to come over. Hinata walked over and Tenten held out the phone, "It's for you! It's Naruto!"

Hinata grabbed the phone and pushed Tenten away from her, "Ohayo Naruto-kun"

"Hey, Hinata-chan! How are you?"

"I'm...fine, Naruto."

"Listen I hope this isn't too fast or anything...b-but...um, would you go out with me?"

Hinata dropped the phone and passed out.

Tenten could hear Naruto yelling on the phone, "Hinata?! Did you pass out?! HELLO?!"

Tenten picked up the phone, "Naruto, she passed out but be at the Ramen Shop tomorrow by 5, kay?"

"Ohkay, Bye Tenten, thanks"

"Anytime!" Tenten hung up and bent down next to Hinata.

"HINATA! NEJI CAME OUT OF THE CLOSET! HE'S GAYYYYYY!"

Hinata jumped up and screamed, "EWWWWWW! ANYTHING BUT A GAY COUSIN!!!"

Tenten smirked, "Okay, meet Naruto at the Ramen Shop tomorrow by 5, mmmmkay?"

Hinata glared at her, "...P-pinch me...PINCH ME!!!" Tenten reached out and pinched Hinata, really hard, "Owww!" she moaned.

"I wonder how a person's destiny changed in one day..?" wondered Tenten.

Hinata gasped and pointed an accusing finger at Tenten "S-Stop that, you sound like Neji!"

Tenten blushed, "At lest I don't pass out when I see my guy!"

Hinata smiled, but turned serious, "Is he really gay...?" asked Hinata. Tenten laughed.

_To think,__**Naruto**__ can't wait to see __**me**__ again..._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I love the pairing NaruHina, Don't you?**

**I mayyyyyy add another chapter on Tenten and Neji, but idk ******

**REVIEW**


End file.
